1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multipurpose rotation structures and, more particularly, to a multipurpose rotation structure which is installed indoors or outdoors to be utilized for multiple purposes such as experience teaching tools by using repelling force between magnets disposed in an outer ring frame having the shape of a ring and in a weight body rotating in an inner space of the outer ring frame, and which particularly uses repelling force between magnets disposed in a weight body and a second weight body placed on the same guide ring, or uses repelling force between magnets disposed in an outer ring frame and an inner ring frame that are opposite to each other with respect to a weight body, or uses attractive force and repulsive force between magnets by sequentially changing the polarity of electromagnets disposed in an outer ring frame and an inner ring frame, and which can be utilized as a teaching tool for experiencing green energy to allow a user to experience an amount of green energy and the magnitude of power generated therefrom or utilized as a teaching tool for experiencing power generation using kinetic energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, various facilities using a track or trajectory are used in real life. However, these facilities are limited in installation space as well as available field, such as large-scale transport facilities or rides. Further, existing rotation structures, for example, a rotation structure disclosed in the following patent literature are problematic in that they are complicated in operating structure, so that their operation and maintenance are inefficient.